serienwikfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS)
thumb Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) ist eines der größten Hörfunk- und Fernseh-Networks der USA. CBS war einer von drei kommerziellen Fernsehkonzernen, die das Fernsehen dominierten, bevor das Kabelfernsehen eingeführt wurde. Heute gehört das Unternehmen zur CBS Corporation. Hauptsitz ist New York City. CBS wird von konservativer Seite Verzerrung vorgeworfen; die Nachrichtensendung CBS Evening News gehört neben der New York Times zu den am stärksten politisch linken Medienformaten der Vereinigten Staaten. Firmengeschichte CBS wurde 1927 als ein Joint-Venture von Columbia Records und der New Yorker Talentagentur Arthur Judson gegründet. Es ging am 18. September 1927 mit 47 Radiostationen auf Sendung mit der Bezeichnung The Columbia Phonograph Broadcasting System. Das Radionetzwerk machte im ersten Jahr Verluste, und am 18. Januar 1929 verkaufte Columbia Records seine Anteile an eine private Investorengruppe für 400.000 US-Dollar. Die Investorengruppe wurde von William Samuel Paley angeführt, einem Zigarrenfabrikanten aus Philadelphia. Der Sender wurde in The Columbia Broadcasting System''umbenannt. Während der nächsten neun Jahre waren Columbia Records und CBS unabhängige Firmen ohne Geschäftsbeziehungen. Es war das dritte Radionetzwerk in den USA und hatte bald mehr Teilnehmer als irgendeines der NBC-Netzwerke, obwohl die Signale und damit der Empfang schwächer als bei NBC waren. Der Mitbegründer Paley sah eine Gelegenheit, Hörer durch Nachrichtenprogramme zu gewinnen, und gab erhebliche Mengen Geld aus, um die Dominanz in diesem Bereich zu erlangen. Er stellte als Teil dieser Bemühungen Edward R. Murrow als „Director of Talks“ ein. Zusammen mit William L. Shirer erfand Murrow praktisch den Senderjournalismus, wie wir ihn heute kennen, u. a. 1940 die Livereportage. Im Jahr 1938 war das Radio der stärkste Sektor in der Unterhaltungsindustrie, während die Schallplattenindustrie noch in der Flaute der großen Depression war. CBS kaufte seine ehemalige Muttergesellschaft Columbia Records. Ein Höhepunkt dieser Ära war Orson Welles’ Aufsehen erregendes Hörspiel ''Krieg der Welten (1938) mit der musikalischen Regie von Lud Gluskin, der später musikalischer Leiter im Fernsehbereich des Unternehmens wurde. Die erste Fernsehausstrahlung von CBS fand im Jahr 1939 statt – mit einem einstündigen Programm pro Tag in New York City. Im folgenden Jahr strahlte CBS bereits die erste Farbsendung aus, aber unter der Verwendung einer Technologie, die mit den vorhandenen Schwarz-Weiß-Fernsehern nicht kompatibel war. Diese Technologie wurde einige Jahre später zugunsten konkurrierender Farbfernsehstandards zurückgewiesen. Fernsehen blieb ein kleiner Teil von CBS bis nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg. Seit dem Anfang der Fernseh-Ära ist das Firmenemblem ein stilisiertes Auge in einem Kreis. Von den 1940er Jahren bis in die 1970er Jahre galt CBS als das Netz mit dem größten Prestige der drei Hauptfernsehnetze, und infolgedessen war es als das Tiffany-Netz bekannt. Die Dominanz von CBS wurde in den 1970er Jahren durch ABC gebrochen, obgleich CBS zwischendurch wieder die Spitzenbewertung zurückgewinnen konnte (von 1979 bis 1984 und wieder während einer Periode in den frühen 1990er Jahren und Anfang 2000). 1970 musste der Produktionszweig Viacom (CBS Films) wegen der damaligen Regulierungsgesetze der USA verkauft werden. CBS Musical Instruments wurde gegründet, um neben zahlreichen Musikinstrumenten und Musikequipment auch Produkte von Rogers (Schlagzeuge) und Fender (Gitarren) herzustellen, zu vertreiben und zu verkaufen. Im Jahr 1988 verkaufte CBS die CBS-Schallplattensparte, die sich seither Sony Music Entertainment nennt, an Sony. CBS Sendungen News- und Informationsmagazine *seit 1948: CBS Evening News *seit 1954: Face the Nation *seit 1968: 60 Minutes *seit 1979: CBS News Sunday Morning *seit 1982: CBS Morning News *seit 1988: 48 Hours *seit 1992: Up to the Minute *1987–1999, seit 2012: CBS This Morning *1953–1961, seit 2012: Person to Person Dramaserien *seit 2000: CSI: Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) *seit 2003: Navy CIS (NCIS) *seit 2005: Criminal Minds *seit 2008: The Mentalist *seit 2009: Good Wife (The Good Wife) *seit 2009: Navy CIS: L.A. (NCIS: Los Angeles) *seit 2010: Blue Bloods – Crime Scene New York (Blue Bloods) *seit 2010: Hawaii Five-0 *seit 2011: Person of Interest *seit 2011: Unforgettable *seit 2012: Elementary *seit 2013: Under the Dome Comedyserien *2003-2015: Two and a Half Men *seit 2007: The Big Bang Theory *seit 2010: Mike & Molly *seit 2011: 2 Broke Girls *seit 2013: Mom *seit 2013: The Millers *seit 2014: Friends with Better Lives *seit 2014: Bad Teacher Realityshows *seit 1972: The Price Is Right *seit 2000: Big Brother *seit 2000: Survivor *seit 2001: The Amazing Race *seit 2009: Let’s Make a Deal *seit 2010: Undercover Boss Late-Night-Formate *seit 1993: Late Show with David Letterman *seit 2005: The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson Awardshows *seit 1973: Die Grammy Awards *seit 1975: Die People’s Choice Awards *seit 1975: Die Daytime Emmy Awards *seit 1997: Die Tony Awards *seit 1998: Die Academy of Country Music Awards Seifenopern *seit 1973: Schatten der Leidenschaft (The Young and the Restless) *seit 1987: Reich und Schön (The Bold And The Beautiful) Talkshows *seit 2010: The Talk Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:CBS Kategorie:Fernsehsender Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Sender